


Another Way Forward

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Chris sees a possible mentor in the new DI





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Another Way Forward_   
>  _**Characters:** Chris Skelton and Sam Tyler_   
>  _**Rating** : G_   
>  _**Summary:** Chris sees a possible mentor in the new DI._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was  thanks._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

"Thanks for not saying owt when Ray was taking the piss earlier."

Sam smiles at Chris. "It's not a crime to have ambitions, I for one appreciate it when you're interested and ask questions.

"Guv's a strange one though, wants us to do a good job but only if it's his way of doing stuff. I don't always get what you're talking about but you get results too."

"Different ways of doing things in Hyde. Gene never met a rule he didn't like but we have to work together."

Chris shrugs. "Yeah. Well cheers again. Nice to have an ally."


End file.
